Mikhail
Mikhail Balogna, (nee Michael Balogna) also known as "Wurld Jesus" and "Test Subject 005", is one of the four gods who exist in the Wurld World, Mikhail is particularly found of Jack, Ronald, and Jimmy T.. He has been mentioned by Jack a few times. Mikhail is both a boss and party member in the Non-Canon Steven and Putt Putt Friends Till the Gas Leak. He is rumored to like Pepsi and men. Mikhail x Pepsiman is my OTP Pre-Wurld World Mikhail was orphaned at a young age to be used as a Test Subject by The Master. Mikhail was Test Subject 005, generally considered the best experiment, He was able to master his powers pretty quickly. All would have been great for the Master had one thing not happened. Mikhail eventually encountered Ryan, in an attempt to recruit him for the Master's army. Ryan, being skilled in combat already, was able to defeat him. Upon awakening, Mikhail had no memory of the past what so ever. He would not run into the Master again for five years. During the five year period, Mikhail met Freddy Delong, who was looking for something. He joined up with Mikhail and Ryan and the three would become a team of sorts. Little did Mikhail know that Freddy was using the two of them for his own personal gain. In 2011, Mikhail and his friends Ryan and Freddy decided to travel to the Wurld Pillar after it appeared one day. These events are to foretell what became of Mikhail during the Wurld Pillar incident. He would discover the Masters new Test Subject and Head General Test Subject 006. Eventually Freddy would betray Mikhail and Ryan, and send Six deep into the wurld pillar. Mikhail would fight Freddy at the top and defeat him. He, Freddy, and Six would be sucked into the wurld. Wurld World Mikhail made his first canon appearance with the other Four Deities in Steven and Blake 2 as a support character. He helped Steven and Blake by giving them temporary powers to defeat six. He would later transport her outside the Wurld. Mikhail played a huge role in the arrest of Freddy Delong. Mikhail was the one who opened a portal to Wurld Hell for the Dog who works at Nintendo. Afterwords Mikhail disappeared again. Mikhail appeared again with Jackson Rider in a let's play of his. In this video Jackson asked Mikhail if he was going to rat him out for doing weed. Mikhail told Jackson he wasn't into that kind of thing and Jackson said that Mikhail was one tight bro. Mikhail appeared again in Steven and Blake 4. His mind was a level in the game. In Mikhail's mind you learned a lot more about him. You learn that he is a huge fan of Xenoblade Chronicles. Mikhail is also shown to have an obsession with the best legendary pokemon, Diancie. There was also a lot of Pepsi there. The boss of this world is a version of Six. During the recent Re-Awakening of AM, Mikhail said that he would go to the Wurld's Core to try to stop AM from gaining anymore power. Mikhail later confronted Eric about his supposed character thingy and how he isn't one. Even though he is. Mikhail is currently investgating the Oscar W Edgeguard problem, as he has no idea what caused his creation. Mikhail will appear in the Episodic Steven and Blake 5 Mikhail will appear as a main character, along with the other three deities in Blake Toby 6. He will be paired with Madoka Kaname. One night Mikhail was out walking when he was attacked by a 64-bit dinosaur. The 64-bit dinosaur, named Rextro Sixtyfourus, proceeded to kidnap Mikhail and take him to an arcade of all places. While there he tortured Mikhail to death, as Mikhail refused to play the shitty games he made. Mikhail was revived quickly as he is basically Jesus and is automatically revived at 7pm central time. Rextro proceeded to force Mikhail to play his shitty games. This is one of the few recorded incidences of Mikhail crying like a lil bitch as Mikhail had never seen such horrific games in his life. Hours later the wurld police force broke into Rextro's arcade and proceeded to save Mikhail. Rextro ran off, but the damage had been done and Mikhail needed to be sent to a rehabilitation center for recovery. While there, they only made Mikhail play good games like Chrono Trigger and Steven and Blake. After putting Six in suspended animation after she drained his powers, Mikhail gained the ability to bend matter at his will and control the flow of time, however he is much weaker than he was. He heard rumors of a girl in a village who can heal him. Mikhail set off to the village near the end of 2017 and hasn't been heard from since. Marriages Although rumored to like Pepsi and man, Mikhail has also been shown to have a great interest in characters from video games made for 3 year olds. At an indeterminant date, Mikhail married Arle Nadja, and they had three children, one of which was a boy, and two of which were girls. All of them died before their first birthday as they started feeling homesick, attempted to crawl back up Arle's vagina while she was asleep, and suffocated. Mikhail and Arle divorced after a while, but the two remain good friends. Mikhail also has an affinity for girls who have seen some shit, as evidenced by his second marriage, to fucking Madoka. Speaking of which, he's fucking Madoka. The two are, supposedly, expecting a baby. Arle is placing bets on these babies also being dumb enough to crawl back up a vagina and suffocate. Non Canon Appearences Mikhail appeared as a main character in Steven Sherman and Putt Putt. This was technically his first physical appearence in the Wurld World. In this game, he helped Steven and Putt Putt defeat Six, as she was trying to gain the powers of The Four Deities. Personal Life Mikhail holds a grudge against Rextro Sixtyfourus. According to Mikhail, Rextro kidnapped him, tortured him to death, then after he was revived locked him in a cage and forced him to play some of the worst video games in existance. Mikhail has since been sent to a rehabilitation center to recover. The whereabouts of Rextro Sixtyfourus are currently unknown, but it is concerning considering the trama the games he made caused Mikhail. Category:Deities Category:People Who are Rumored to Like Pepsi and Men